Love sharks
by Unit-B
Summary: Lenny and Oscar discover a new great white shark roaming in the open water. Crimson, very shy and sensitive encounter Lenny and Oscar. They start on the wrong fin but Lenny tries again with a double date movie offering. Could this lead to a friendship? even more to a romantic relationship?. Male/Male fanfiction. Rated T for later chapters.


Most people say I should never write fanfiction but I do it anyway plus who are they to say to me to stop writing fanfiction because my work sucks? To me it doesn't. Anyway on with the story. Just one warning: This is same-gender pair (couple) fanfiction.

I do not own shark tale. I do have rights to Crimson, The Great White Vegetarian Shark.

Chapter 1: CPR

This is story about how a new shark, another vegetarian great white and while he was new to the south of the reef he still had that carnivore side to him but rarely did he eat other fish. His was Crimson and when he came to the reef he never tried to make friends with new sharks or fish so he only came out his private cave when he was to cramped inside and needed to swim or stretched for few hours alone then went back in his cave. After 2 weeks of isolation from other sea life and sick of feeding on sea grass he decided to swim out into the open ocean to see if he could find any small fish to feed on.

It was bright as day so the underwater the sunlight was illuminated the open ocean water. "There has to be some fish around here". Crimson was inclining very slowly trying to look for any sign of life. "You've got to be kidding me". Crimson was now on the verge of buckling under because he could not find not one tiny fish anywhere in this open water. Crimson only found plankton floating around but that was not going to make a 6 ton shark full. He going to turn around until he heard a sound in the distance. Curious, he moved very slowly toward the sound. "Ah open water, such a beautiful sight and it smells wonderful too, he about you Oscar?" Another vegetarian great white who goes by the name Lenny was also in the open water to with his best friend Oscar, A small fish with the colors of blue, yellow and green. "Umm yeah Lenny it's an uh nice sight". Oscar said inclining along with his friend.

Crimson was panicking he had nothing to hide behind or cover himself up he did the only he could think of. Played dead. He quickly dropped to the ocean floor with a sand cloud puffing up then closed his eyes and let his tongue roll out. Lenny and Oscar were laughing now at Oscar's joke. "So he can't see his own nose! Ha ha ha ha good one Oscar" Lenny complimented Oscar and happen to look down. Pure terror was on his face as he seen a great white laying lifeless as he thought. Oscar stopped and asked Lenny what was wrong until he saw it too. "Oscar it has happened again only to a stranger. Help me." Lenny dove down as face as he could while Oscar tried to catch up to him. Lenny wafted above the strange great white and started fidgeting. Oscar came up next to Lenny. "Lenny, Lenny, why are you crying if you don't even know him or her?" Oscar said trying to calm Lenny down. Crimson was hearing everything that was going on above him. "I'm sorry Oscar it's just remind me of the, the." Lenny strutted trying to say the tragic accident of his brother. Oscar felt bad for Lenny and see if he could help any kind of way. Oscar dove to the acting shark. He put both of his fins on the shark's stomach and felt it going up and down. Oscar couldn't believe it this shark was faking it making his best friend burst into tears.

Oscar thought of an idea and smiled evilly at his plan. "Oh Lenny" Oscar called to his friend who now sniffing. "Yes Oscar?" Lenny said in a sad tone. "Maybe we can save this fella here bring him back to life?" Said Oscar making Lenny cheer up a little "really we can? How" Lenny was in curious mode now. Oscar swamped up to the now sleeping shark since he been on the floor so long he fell asleep. "You put your mouth to his" Oscar pointing at the shark mouth. "You blow in air then we'll said if he'll start to breathe again got it?" Oscar was going to give this faker a rude awaking well Lenny was. "Well okay Oscar we will see if this works" Lenny said as he said slowly move to the other shark. Oscar watched his plan go into action. "Okay Lenny now just open his mouth and put yours on his then blow". Lenny took his fins and opened up Crimson mouth. "Gee I hope this works" Lenny took a deep breath and put his mouth to the sleeping sharks. Oscar could not believe Lenny actually did it.

Crimson felt something, not only felt something but like someone was trying to inflate him like a balloon. He mouth was also full at the moment to and his snapped opened. "Lenny you can stop now I think he's alive" Oscar was now getting sick at the scene that was happening in front of him. Crimson finally came to his senses and pushed Lenny off him coughing and gagging. "What do you think you're doing?" .Crimson cried at Lenny tasting left over sea grass in his mouth. "Yay! I brought you back to life" Lenny cheered. "I was never dead you maroon. I was faking it so you two brainless fish wouldn't notice me". Crimson was now inclining away. Lenny, strangely, smiled and inclined in the opposite direction. Oscar was confused and followed best friend. "Lenny you are just going to let him talk to you like that?" Oscar questioned Lenny as they both inclined into the darker part of the ocean. "Don't worry Oscar he'll be back there tomorrow" Lenny said as they reached the ship wreck, his home. "Well okay Lenny, listen by the way tomorrow we won't be able to hang out, you know I have to work and Angie to deal with" Oscar said happily. Lenny smiled "Okay Oscar but are we still going to the movies on Friday to see ocean twister 2?" Lenny looked at Oscar hoping to get an answer from his expression. "Yeah I'll be free then but you know Angie is coming with right?" Lenny was in a dazed before he answered "Oh yeah I know but I'll also have a date to". Oscar was about to laugh but held it in "Lenny who exactly are you taking?" Lenny said as he adverted his eyes to the direction they came from. "Well okay Lenny guess I'll see ya on Friday then?" Lenny smiled and went from side to side a little. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I go see the best movie ever with my 2 best friends hmm?" Oscar nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well I'm gone now, Tell Pops I said hi and walked you home" Oscar joked and inclined away toward the city.

Lenny went inside the ship wreck and saw his dad in his favorite chair asleep. Lenny wonder sometimes how a shark so scary and tough can look so peaceful asleep. Lenny grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over his father's body then turned out the lamp light. "I wonder where all the other sharks are" Lenny said to himself as he went into his bedroom. Little did Lenny know they were all at the whale wash hanging out and having a good time.

Leave a review.


End file.
